prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ladder match (DVD)
Ladder Match is a DVD made by WWE Disc One ;Introductions by Todd Grisham *Jake Roberts vs. Big Daddy Ritter in a Ladder Match for the North American Championship and Cash **Stampede Wrestling • July 1979 ;Todd Grisham on taking it to another level *Bret Hart © vs. Shawn Michaels (w/ Sensational Sherri) in a Ladder Match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship **Portland, Maine • July 21, 1992 ;Todd Grisham with the Icon of Ladder Matches, Shawn Michaels *Shawn Michaels vs. Razor Ramon in a Ladder Match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship **SummerSlam • August 27, 1995 ;Todd Grisham Afraid of Heights *The Rock © vs. Triple H in a Ladder Match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship **SummerSlam • August 30, 1998 ;Todd Grisham Surprised by Jeff Hardy *Edge and Christian vs. New Brood (Matt and Jeff) in a Ladder Match in the Terri Invitational Tournament **No Mercy • October 1, 1999 ;Todd Grisham Serves it up with Edge *Edge and Christian © vs. The Dudley Boyz vs. The Hardy Boyz in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWF Tag Team Championship **SummerSlam • August 27, 2000 ;Gregory Helms Steals the Spotlight *3 Count vs. Jung Dragons vs. Jamie Noble & Evan Karagias in a Three way Ladder Match for a shot at the WCW Cruiserweight Championship **Starrcade • December 17, 2000 *Chris Benoit © vs. Chris Jericho in a Ladder match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship **Royal Rumble • January 21, 2001 Disc Two ;Todd Grisham Explains the Danger of the Ladder *The Dudley Boyz © vs. Edge and Christian vs. The Hardy Boyz in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs II match for the WWF Tag Team Championship **WrestleMania X-Seven • April 1, 2001 ;Chris Benoit on Paying the Price *Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho © vs. Edge and Christian vs. The Dudley Boyz vs. The Hardy Boyz in a Fatal Four Way Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWF Tag Team Championship **Smackdown • May 24, 2001 *Christian © vs. Edge in a Ladder Match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship **No Mercy • October 21, 2001 *Eddie Guerrero © vs. Rob Van Dam in a Ladder Match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship **Raw • May 27, 2001 *The Undertaker © vs. Jeff Hardy in a Ladder Match for the WWE Undisputed Championship **Raw • July 1, 2002 ;Todd Grisham Avoiding the Curse of Jeff Hardy *Kane & The Hurricane © vs. Jeff Hardy & Rob Van Dam vs. Bubba Ray Dudley & Spike Dudley vs. Chris Jericho & Christian in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWF Tag Team Championship **Raw • October 7, 2002 ;Kane's Therapy *Christian vs. Chris Jericho in a Ladder Match for the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship **Unforgiven • September 12, 2004 Disc Three ;Todd Grisham Fixing the Light Bulb with Shelton Benjamin *Chris Benoit vs. Chris Jericho vs. Edge vs. Shelton Benjamin vs. Christian vs. Kane in the first-ever Money in the Bank ladder match **WrestleMania 21 • April 3, 2005 *Rey Mysterio vs. Eddie Guerrero in a Ladder Match for Custody of Dominic **SummerSlam • August 21, 2005 ;Todd Grisham Interrupted by Edge *Edge (MITB) (w/ Lita) vs. Matt Hardy in a Ladder Match with the winner becoming briefcase holder and the loser leaves Raw **Raw • October 3, 2005 ;Todd Grisham Discussed TLC with Ric Flair *Edge © (w/ Lita) vs. Ric Flair in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWE Championship **Raw • January 16, 2006 ;Todd Grisham Defining the moment of John Cena *Edge © vs. John Cena in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWE Championship **Unforgiven • September 17, 2006 *Jeff Hardy © vs. Johnny Nitro (w/ Melina) in Ladder Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship **Raw • November 20, 2006 *Paul London and Brian Kendrick © vs. William Regal and Dave Taylor vs. MNM vs. The Hardy Boyz in a Fatal Four Way Ladder Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship **Armageddon • December 17, 2006 ;Todd Grisham Climbing the Ladder to Success External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases